


Hold me.

by Hollowedground



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowedground/pseuds/Hollowedground
Summary: Just a lazy, warm morning..... right. Wrong. How could last night lead to this.





	Hold me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought this a good idea. So I just wrote as quickly as possible.

Peridot eyes opened, but quickly shut as the sun hit them. She groaned wondering what happened, she realized that she. In this bed, was not alone. She shot up looking at the gem next to her.... Jasper, what on earth was she doing in bed with her.

Peridot shook jasper awake, to get some answers. " what?, you do realize that it's early"  Jasper sounded angry about being woken up. Peridot  shuddered as the other gem spoke. She only wanted answers, not an angry, groggy jasper.

 " mind telling me  what the hell happened and why we are both naked." Peridot panicked as she realized that Jasper was not going to leave anytime soon, she simply was angry she had no idea, what was going on ,no idea how the hell she ended up here .not even Jasper was going to be able to give her answers to the last night.

" can you at least tell me what happened I mean this is so aggravating I don't know what happened and you're here I'm confused ,angry and really unstable you should probably go"

she was ranting she knew that but at this point she had lost all hope for even getting Jasper out of the bed where the hell is lapis I mean she was supposed to be here ,she left and is most likely hanging out with steven

" you want answers, fine we left shortly after the  Diamond's, you kissed me. We came back to this place and.... well you get the point and no I will not go"  

" do you have to be so.. you" the way she spoke said all of her emotions in one sentence it was really complicated to explain how she felt.

she didn't expect to be here with Jasper in the morning even if she  didn't leave she wouldn't force her to. I mean with her small size who is she to even attempt. but she simply dropped it and said "well if you're not going to go then I will"

Jasper groaned, and pulled peridot into her chest. only be met with, being called a clod.

"Okay listen up sweetheart, it is 6 in the morning I am not going. it is too early and you can stop complaining" 

Peridot reluctantly agreed, layed on jaspers  chest. As she inhaled jaspers musky scent, she felt her self slowly drifting off.


End file.
